role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Rarigonika
Rarigonika (ラリゴニカ, Rarigonika) is a fuzzy, gorilla-like monster with a skull face and crab claws and is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Rarigonika's personality is very vague, to say the least. Not much is known about him other than he seems to mainly prowl around, either stalking his "prey" or just creeping up on people. He doesn't to be make much sound either, mainly just popping up when least expected. History Debut: Midnight Mayhem IV Rarigonika made his first appearance when he along with Rudongo and Moaigan attacked Garbage Monster's group. Rarigonika seized at Blues Megalon and fought him off, as Blues Megalon thought Rarigonika was extremely creepy looking. Rarigonika leaped up and attacked Blues Megalon, locking the two in a duel. Eventually, Blues Megalon was able to defeat Rarigonika by firing his Lightning Beam at him at point-blank range, sending Rarigonika flying off into the distance away from him. To Heck with Wangmagwi Rarigonika reappeared along with Rudongo to combat against Garbage Monster's group to assist Gold Satan this time. Rarigonika once again fought Blues Megalon, but this time he also fought against Wangmagwi, and beat him up badly. Before Rarigonika could do any serious harm against Wangmagwi though, Blues Megalon rammed at him at full force and then blasted him aways once again, this time with one of his explosive musical notes. Rarigonika was once again sent flying far off into the distance. Eyes of the Storm Rarigonika traveled within a meteor from Heck to go to Earth where it then crash-landed down near a swamp at New Orleans. Rarigonika rose up and then advanced towards the city of New Orleans where it quickly began it's attack. Rarigonika began his attack on the city, striking down at some buildings with his claws. Rarigonika then head towards the oil refineries, intent on destroying them but he was then intercepted by Machine G, who flew down and fired maser beams at Rarigonika. Rarigonika then leaped forward and slashed Machine G with his claws, to which Machine G smacked one of it's fists against Rarigonika, causing Rarigonika to stagger back. Then from out of nowhere came out Ash, who tackled Rarigonika and began to flail around, swinging one of his claws loosely against a building, sending it flying towards Machine G's face. Rarigonika slashed his claws at Ash, to which Ash blocked his attack. Rarigonika charged towards Ash and swung one of his claws at Ash, to which Ash grabbed one of his claws, attempting to tear it off. Rarigonika swung his other claw at Ash, making Ash release the claw and duck under the attack. Rarigonika then ran at Ash again, only for this time Ash grabbed one of Rarigonika's claws and tore it off, causing green blood to pour out. Rarigonika then rushed and attempted to stap Ash in the neck with one of his other claw, only for Ash to then stab Rarigonika's face with his own claw. The claw pierced through Rarigonika's head, instantly killing him. Rarigonika then fell over and landed ontop of some oil refinery buildings, creating a big fiery explosion. Abilities * Strength: Rarigonika doesn't seem to possess many special abilities, mainly relying on his own brute strength for fighting. * Claws: Rarigonika has two big crab claws which he can use to clamp, pinch or slash at his opponents with. Trivia * Rarigonika is said to be actually a demon and not a mutant, but this isn't properly known. * Rarigonika is the first monster from Heck who traveled to Earth. * His roar was later reused for Muchi. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Crustacean